Aku Benci Ibu
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa selama ini ibunya terus membatasinya, tidak mengizinkannya keluar rumah bahkan walau diajak bermain keluar oleh Ayah kandungnya. Lolicon, Boyslove, SasuNaru always. Suka-suka Fujodanshi sajalaaah.


**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Boyslove, incest, BoyXBoy, miss typos, dll**

**BIJAK LAH KALIAN DALAM MEMILIH BACAAN YANG KALIAN ANGGAP LAYAK!**

* * *

><p>Aku tidak pernah mengerti, kenapa Ibu selalu melarangku bermain di luar rumah? Kenapa Ibu tidak pernah mengizinkan Ayah mengajakku bermain tanpa pengawasannya?<p>

Yah, umurku memang baru tujuh tahun, tapi bukan berarti Ibu berhak membatasi segala pergerakkan yang kulakukan bukan? Ibu tidak boleh melarang aku bermain bersama teman-temanku di luar sana.

Namaku Uchiha Naruto, aku adalah anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino. Ibuku adalah seorang wanita berwajah teduh berambut pirang panjang yang selalu menguncir tinggi rambutnya. Dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi langsing, kata teman-temanku, Ibu adalah wanita yang memiliki kecantikan luar biasa.

Aku punya Ayah, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ayah selalu berusaha mengajakku bermain tapi tidak pernah mendapatkan izin dari ibu sejak umurku lima tahun. Ayah tidak boleh lagi mengajakku pergi ke taman bermain, dia tidak Ibu biarkan berduaan saja di rumah bersamaku. Ayah sangat tampan, dia tinggi dan juga dikagumi banyak orang.

Mereka bilang, aku memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna. Aku terlahir dari pasangan yang tampan dan cantik juga kaya raya.

Semua mainan selalu disediakan oleh Ibu. Aku punya mobil-mobilan, pesawat, dan masih banyak lagi di dalam kamar. Ibu bahkan memberikan sebuah ruangan khusus yang dipenuhi banyak mainan untukku menghabiskan waktu. Setiap pulang dari luar kota karena urusan kerja, ayah juga selalu memberiku banyak mainan yang kuhadiahkan dengan ribuan kecupan sebagai tanda terima kasihku kepadanya.

Ayah lebih baik dari Ibu. Ayah tidak pernah marah dan mencubitku setiap aku nakal. Ayah juga tidak pernah melotot kalau aku melanggar aturan yang sudah ibu berikan.

"Naruto, kau suka ramen, kan? Ibu buatkan ramen." Ibu tersenyum kosong. Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat. Semakin hari, dia memang semakin jarang tersenyum. Matanya juga sering menerawang tanpa arah. Sesekali, ibu membuatku takut.

Aku mengangguk, susah payah aku naik ke kursi makan, mengambil mangkuk berisi ramen yang Ibu siapkan, menggunakan sumpit, aku memulai makan siangku.

"Ibu… Naru ingin pergi ke taman hiburan bersama Ayah akhir pekan." Aku mengatakannya sambil melahap ramen buatan Ibu. Membuat Ibu yang sedang duduk di kursi makan berhadapan denganku langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam. Dia mendelik galak.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi jauh-jauh dari Ibu."

"Kalau begitu Ibu ikut saja dengan kami."

"NARUTO!" Ibu kembali berteriak marah. Membuatku berjengit ketakutan. Mata birunya menyorotku nyalang, aku meletakkan sumpit dan memeluk diriku sendiri. Ibu benar-benar terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Aku mulai memikirkan tanggapan beberapa pelayan di rumah ini. Bisikkan demi bisikkan yang tidak sengaja kudengar saat mereka sedang bergosip.

Ibu membenciku.

Ibu iri padaku.

Ibu kesal karena Ayah lebih memperhatikan dan mencintaiku daripada padanya.

Aku menggertakkan gigi kesal, mata biruku balas menatap Ibu diam-diam.

Aku benci Ibu.

Ibu tidak lagi menyayangiku.

Ibu takut Ayah lebih mengutamakan aku dibanding dia. Ibu iri karena orang-orang mengatakan aku memiliki wajah yang lebih rupawan karena merupakan gabungan dari dua orang yang berparas sempurna. Mereka bilang, walau rambutku pirang dan mataku biru seperti Ibu, tapi aku jauh lebih manis dari dia.

Walau aku laki-laki yang suatu hari nanti akan tumbuh kuat dan tampan layaknya Ayah, Ibu cemburu tidak ingin orang-orang melihat aku memang jauh lebih baik dibanding dia.

Ibu jahat!

Ibu ternyata punya pikiran licik.

Ibu turun dari kursinya, dia tidak menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan memilih untuk membersihkannya ke wastafel. Aku melirik pisau di depanku, susah payah aku mengambilnya, menuruni kursi, aku berjalan menghampiri Ibu yang memunggungiku.

Ibu jahat!

Ibu licik!

Ibu tidak mau orang lain tahu aku jauh lebih baik darinya makanya aku tidak diizinkan keluar rumah.

Dan tidak berpikir dua kali, aku menusukkan pisau itu ke pinggang Ibu berkali-kali. Membuat Ibu menjerit kesakitan lalu jatuh tersungkur di bawah kaki kecilku. Ibu berbalik dan menatapku layu, sebelum dia menutup matanya, dia masih menyempatkan diri menyebut namaku untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku bebas!

Aku sangat senang, mulai saat ini aku akan hidup bebas. Tidak akan ada lagi Ibu yang membatasi pergerakanku. Aku juga bisa bermain keluar berkumpul dengan teman-temanku, setiap akhir pekan, aku akan pergi ke taman bermain bersama Ayah.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seruan kaget itu membuatku tersentak lalu berbalik. Aku menatap Ayah yang berdiri di depanku dengan mata melebar tidak percaya. Hanya beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya dia menghampiri kami dan memeriksa jasad Ibu, Ayah berdecak sambil menyerukan pelan kalimat, "Ibumu sudah mati."

"Ayah…" aku memanggil Ayah takut-takut. Apa Ayah akan melaporkan aku pada polisi? Apa Ayah akan menghukumku karena sudah berani menyakiti Ibu?

Ayah yang baru pulang kerja itu melepaskan jasnya, dia menutupi jenazah Ibu kemudian mengelus pipiku lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ayah akan membereskannya. Kau masuklah ke dalam kamarmu." Ayah tersenyum tipis. Onyx miliknya memandangku penuh kasih. Aku menganggukkannya cepat, setelah melepaskan pisau berlumur darah, aku segera berlari ke kamarku mengikuti perintah Ayah.

Benar, kan?

Apa yang aku bilang?

Ayah tidak pernah marah padaku, dia sangat menyayangiku. Ayah bahkan tidak terlihat kesal sama sekali walau aku sudah membunuh Ibu.

Malam itu, aku tidur dengan tenang. Tidak ada Ibu yang memastikan aku sudah terlelap kemudian mengecup keningku membisikkan kalimat, "Oyasumi."

Sejujurnya, aku menyesalinya. Aku rindu Ibu. Aku seharusnya tidak bertindak dibimbing emosi dan membunuh Ibu seperti itu.

Aku menangis terisak. Aku rindu Ibu.

Ibu… maafkan aku…

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka, di sana… Ayah berdiri dengan piyama tidurnya yang berwarna hitam. Ayah menghampiriku, duduk di sisi ranjangku kemudian mengecupi wajahku.

Aku memalingkan wajah geli saat Ayah mengecupi leherkum dia membelaikan tangan besarnya memasukki dalam piyamaku.

"Ayah… geli." Aku berbisik serak. Mulai takut saat mata Ayah menatapku dengan sorot berkilat. Tersenyum aneh membuat bulu kudukku berdiri semua.

Ada apa dengan Ayah?

"Kau tahu Naruto? Sejak dua tahun lalu aku jauh lebih tertarik padamu daripada pada Ibumu. Aku terus mencari waktu untuk lebih bisa mendekatimu tapi Ibumu yang tahu keanehanku selalu berkeliling di dekatmu untuk menjagamu." Ayah menggidikkan bahunya, dia merobek paksa baju tidurku kemudian menjilat daguku perlahan.

"Ayah… jangan. Ayah membuatku takut." Aku berusaha mundur. Tapi Ayah justru mencengkeram kedua tanganku dengan onyx-nya yang tetap fokus menatap kelereng biruku.

"Sekarang Ibumu sudah mati, dan Ayah… sudah bebas menyentuhmu sesuka hati."

**The end**

**Satu ide lagi yang Nay dapet dari mimpi aneh Nay. Entah kenapa makin deket ke hari H, Nay makin sering dapet mimpi yang aneh2. Hahaha**

**No comment deh soal alurnya, begitu dapet ide langsung nulis.**

**RnR peliis?**


End file.
